


Welcome to the Sleepless Parade

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Thomas Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Comfort, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Logan singing, Love, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Neck Kissing, Song: Welcome to the Black Parade, Swearing, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil can't sleep, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Virgil can't sleep, and feels bad because Thomas, in turn, also can't sleep. Logan notices a disturbance in Thomas' sleep cycle, and checks on Virgil.Singing might help him fall asleep...
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Welcome to the Sleepless Parade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour so excuse me if it sucks. I don't write Analogical very much even though it's one of my favourite ships. I'm trying to write it more.

Virgil tossed and turned in his bed restlessly, closing his eyes but not even five minutes later, having to open them again. He was incredibly worked up for seemingly no reason, and he felt guilty because this also affected Thomas. Thomas couldn't sleep either. 

He didn't want to be up all night again. He knew that they technically didn't need to sleep, and that they could easily will away their exhaustion with no consequences, but Virgil knew that the best way for him to calm down and allow Thomas to sleep, was to fall asleep himself. Plus, he enjoyed sleeping. He didn't have to deal with any bullshit for a few hours, which was quite nice. 

He wished he could cuddle up in the warmth of his boyfriend, Logan's, arms. He and Logan were actually the only sides who were in a relationship. The others weren't even aware that sides could date each other until Logan and Virgil started dating. Virgil wouldn't tell anyone, but he low key shipped Roman and Thomas. 

There were two reasons he couldn't cuddle with and fall asleep with Logan by his side: Logan didn't sleep much as it is (since he liked to use the time Thomas was asleep to make plans for the next day), and even if he did, he couldn't stay in Virgil's room for very long, or else he'd quickly be filled with anxiety himself. Virgil didn't want that. 

His eyes fluttered open when he heard someone enter his room. With a quiet groan, he pushed himself up to take a gander at who had entered at this hour. He was surprised to see Logan. 

"Logan? What are you doing in here?" Virgil asked, rubbing his eye with the sleeve of his baggy nightshirt. Logan pursed his lips inwards. 

"Thomas can't effectively fall asleep tonight, and I came to check on you, since you're usually the reason he cannot gain an adequate amount of sleep," his boyfriend explained. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Aw thanks, L. Makes me feel real good. Best boyfriend ever," he replied with sarcasm and snark. He then pulled the covers over himself again and flopped back down, facing away from Logan. "If you just came here to make me feel guilty, then please leave. I already have enough fucking stress as it is." 

But Logan did the opposite. Instead of leaving, Logan removed his Warby Parker frames from his face, placed them on Virgil's nightstand and climbed into the bed, sliding himself under the thick black sheets and snuggling up to the emo's back. He placed a soft kiss to Virgil's neck, and wrapped his lanky armd around Virgil's middle. 

"I wasn't trying to guilt trip you, my love. I know you can't help it," he explained gently. "I wanted to make sure you're okay, that's all. I'm sorry I worded my initial statement wrong." 

Virgil's eyes widened in shock when Logan actually climbed into bed with him. Though, he did relax into Logan's touch. He gladly rested one of his own hands over Logan's, rubbing his boyfriend's knuckles with the pad of his thumb. But then he acutely reminded of why Logan really shouldn't be here. 

"Lo, honey, I appreciate the care, but you shouldn't be here. You'll get hurt," Virgil bit his lip anxiously. 

"I'll be fine, Virge," Logan assured his boyfriend. "Don't worry about it. All that matters to me right now is making sure you are okay and safe." 

Virgil didn't seem to calm down at that. There was a few minutes of painful silence before the intellectual facet sighed from behind Virgil. 

"Would it help if I sang you to sleep?" 

Virgil raised his eyebrows at that offer. "It would, yes, but are you sure? You usually don't like singing."

"If it means you'll fall asleep, I'll put my own dislikes aside." 

Virgil couldn't stop the small, loving smile that crept onto his lips. God, he really scored himself the best boyfriend, didn't he? 

"Please, L. That would really help," he decided. 

"Alright. Is there any preferred song?" 

"Surprise me." 

Logan thought hard for a moment. He didn't know the lyrics to many of Virgil's music. So, he started singing the only emo song he knew all the lyrics to. 

"When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city..."

Virgil gasped softly when he heard the opening lyrics to Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. He wasn't complaining, though. Logan's voice was angelic, and he never knew he needed Logan singing a My Chemical Romance song until now. 

"To see a marching band. He said, 'son when you grow up, would you be the savoir of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"

Virgil could already feel his eyelids getting heavy. He sighed contently and cuddled closer to Logan, pushing his back more against Logan's chest. 

"He said, 'Will you defeat them? Your demons? And all the non-believers? The plans that they have made. Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join the Black Parade."

Virgil couldn't really hear much after that. He slowly began to drift off into Dreamland, with a beautiful smile on his face at being held by Logan, feeling safe and at home. With Logan, he was always home. 

He slept better than he had in a long time that night. 

Thomas thanked Logan the next morning for helping Virgil calm down. 

"It's because I love him," was what Logan had responded. "I'd do anything for him."


End file.
